


The Tradeoff/权衡取舍

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 那样一件东西没法锁在抽屉里
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “他在他们手里，”最终Clint说。“他受伤了，在他们手里。在神盾局手里。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tradeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099271) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 引子

Natasha握住车把，身子放低，绕过了一辆缓慢行驶的出租车。耳机里传来响声，队长气喘吁吁地低声说，“我知道了，我弄明白了是怎么——大伙，是大厦。目标是大厦，”可笑，这是神盾局对纽约发出红色警报之后他们立刻就排除的目标。

耳机一响，然后Clint说，“可Stark说JARVIS在——”队长打断他，“——监控大厦的每一寸，当然，可是这楼就坐落在一座该死的 _火车站_ 上面。大厦北墙——”静电噪声，然后队长的声音又响了起来，“——主拱门，楼的整个东边地下还有轨道。你只需要送过去——”

更多噪声，可Natasha觉得她猜出接下来是什么话了：—— _一火车的炸弹。你只需要送过去一火车的炸弹，顺着铁轨走到Stark大厦的混凝土地基旁边的时候引爆。_

“我来叫人，”Clint说，“在那里跟你碰头，”可队长说，“否决，否决；我去看一眼哈勒姆河转运站，”Natasha说，“收到；我们就跟在你身后，”然后踩油门给摩托加速。

她开上罗斯福路，在车流间疯狂地穿梭，但他还是赶在她前面到了。她瞧见他丢在转运站铁丝围栏外的哈雷，把自己的摩托停在了旁边，刚一扯下头盔，通讯耳机便响了起来。

“当你排除一切的不可能，不论剩下什么，不论有多不可思议（*）……”她听见队长嘟囔着。  
（注：*福尔摩斯的著名台词）

“我明白你引的是什么，”Natasha说。“你找到了吗？”

“对，”他说，片刻过后响起了轻轻的嘀声；队长打开了追踪器，好让她找到他。

围栏在她攀爬的同时发出声响，然后她钩住铁丝，翻身跃过顶端的尖刺，伴着一声闷响落在一节车厢的顶端，伏下身来察看周围的地形。转运站仿佛无限延伸着，四处都是火车，望不到头，还有一处道岔，像个巨大的“Y”。她在车顶间奔跑，寻找着他。如果她没开追踪器，她会觉得他是凭空冒出来的；Barnes是少数能够不着痕迹接近她的人之一。他从阴影中走出来，轻声说，“在这里；过来看看这个，”她跟着他，小心地走过两列火车的车顶。

之前他在第三列车顶那里打开了一扇活板门，现在他打开手电往里照，Natasha蹲下向里面看；车厢里布满了爆炸物。整列火车就是一个炸弹。她的心狂跳起来。

她望了望周围数不尽的火车问，“还有更多的吗？”

“我不知道，”队长阴沉地回答。“不过我觉得我们应该检查所有的——”而发现那个人的是Natasha，他穿着黑色潜行服隐在暗色的地面上。他正越跑越远，穿梭在火车的迷宫里，她下意识拔出了枪，然后停了下来，恳求地转身看着队长——他已经行动了，盾牌飞入空中命中目标，那人倒下——突然出现了更多的士兵，有几十个人，向他们冲过来，不过他们没有拔枪——唔，当然不行。他们可站在整整一车炸药上面。

Natasha露出残忍的笑容，按响指节后抽出了她的长棍；就算是60对2，她也觉得他们胜算更大，再说Clint很快就到了。他们跳入人群，拳脚横飞，队长的盾牌畅快地模糊成一片红白蓝。她的耳机嗡鸣着——“现在不行，”她咬牙说着。“叫拆弹小队来！”——然后挥出胳臂电晕了两个攻击者。他们在地上倒成一团，她扶住他们下沉的肩膀，像跳马一样一跃而过，继续战斗。

“住手！”一个声音叫道，Natasha真的停住了，把进犯者瘫软的身体甩到地上，看见一个穿着白大褂的高个子推着一小列人朝他们走来。那些人穿着深蓝色的制服，走得磕磕碰碰像一串纸娃娃；被铐住了，她反应过来；那是火车的工作人员，她反应过来。打头的人戴着一顶帽子，身上的东西她第一眼看的时候还以为是黄色的安全背心。可那东西在发光，令人反胃地一闪一闪；那是某种爆炸物，她反应过来；外星科学；那是爆炸物整体的导火索。

穿着白大褂的高个子 _太过_ 高了——被改造过，或者也许是外星人——还带着显眼的绿色护目镜。他最后推了一下人质——里面有一个人踉跄一下，险些把所有人都带倒——然后举起手臂喊道，“我要把你们所有人碾碎在——”

队长的盾牌击中了他，他向后飞去。

“希特勒演讲，”队长解释，几乎带着歉意，然后他们行动起来，因为那东西还在闪动，而且闪动在加速。Natasha叫穿着炸弹背心的人和他旁边的人一起跪到地上，让队长能用盾牌边缘击碎他们之间的锁链，然后队长说，“快走，”于是他走了，拉着剩下的人质和她一起，而队长急忙推着穿有发光背心的人朝另一个方向走。队长能把背心卸下来吗？背心本身会爆炸吗？它自己就是个炸弹，还是说仅仅是个触发器——？没有用，她帮不上忙。她只能把这些剩下的人带到安全地带，越快越——

爆炸的冲击来袭时把他们都推倒了，不过Natasha设法翻个身站了起来，正赶上他们旁边的车厢摇晃着发出锐响，然后重新落地坐稳，金属的撞击声震耳欲聋。她继续低着身子，尝到了空气中的焦味，等着一波浓烟或火焰出现，可是什么都没有——他们一定是在爆炸范围的边缘。她的耳机响起来，她听见微弱尖细的声音：“Natasha！”是Clint，她喊道，“我没事！”听到自己声音之前却没意识到自己在叫喊，也没意识到自己在耳鸣。“我去找队长！”然后起身对着其他人挥手叫他们 _接着走，快走！_ 然后她匆匆折返。

随着她走远，爆炸的破坏愈发触目惊心——摇摇欲坠的物件，更大体积的残骸——可奇迹一般，他们之前站过的那节车厢没有爆炸，但显然 _总有什么_ 爆炸了。她跑过战场——一些士兵死掉了，几乎所有人都从爆炸中受了伤，血淋淋地呻吟着——可他们还是离爆炸地点很远。她跟着废墟的轨迹走，一切指向队长走时的方向。

空气中的烟雾浓了起来，有扭曲的金属，有翻倒的车厢，空中灰尘弥漫，Natasha继续跑下去，立起制服领子来挡住自己的脸——她首先看到的是盾牌，它在地上，过了一会她才看清了鲜血淋漓的腿——有一具躯体躺在盾牌下。“James！”Natasha叫道，跪倒在地把盾牌从他身上拽走——可那不是James：那是列车长，炸弹背心从他身上给扒了下来，他晕乎乎地呻吟，但绝对是活着。Natasha站起身来，压制着一阵阵恐惧，接着走了下去，手里拿着盾牌——他拿盾保护平民了，他——

她首先看清的是那颗星——印在他金属臂上的红星——因为爆炸把他的袖子整个炸没了，而他的头盔——“队长，”她低声叫着。“James，”——没错，他身上好几处在流血，来自四肢上的伤口，他大腿上还深深插着一块金属，伤势不妙，还没有开始流血——可她对炸弹和爆炸造成的伤势有足够的了解，知道首先最让人担心的是碎裂的头盔：颅骨骨折，脑损伤，神经创伤。她蹲伏在他身边，不确定接下来该做什么——她不敢搬动他——然后听见了直升机螺旋桨的声音，还有微弱但逐渐增强的警铃声：这又完全是另一个问题了。

“Natasha。”Clint从烟雾中现身。她抬眼看他，大脑飞速运转着。警铃声越来越响；他们要被包围了。她把盾牌扔给他，他接住，讶异地看着她抽出一副手铐、把她的左手腕和James的右手腕——他那只戴着破碎的手套的自己的手——铐在了一起。

“告诉Steve，”Natasha说。“去找Steve。快，”Clint便在焦黑扭曲的车厢之间消失了。

神盾局的人开始涌向空地，一个个都戴着厚厚的防护头盔，穿着护甲，还举着防爆盾牌。“是寡妇，”其中一个人说，声音透过头盔的遮挡变得扭曲。“队长受伤了吗？”然后另一个人阴沉地说，“ _那不是美国队长_ ，”Natasha快速移动，挡在James Barnes的要害部位和突然瞄准起冬日战士的枪眼之间。

Natasha以目光对他们施压。“别蠢了，”她说。“这当然是队长。”

### 第一章

Clint从来没去过科尼岛设计与装潢公司。Steve告诉过他公司在哪——Clint也珍视他的信任——可Steve显然把那地方当做圣地，所以当他们聚在一起的时候，他们只会到Clint在贝德斯泰的家去，在那里玩玩牌吃吃比萨，或者在屋顶上喝喝啤酒。这栋楼大得让他吃惊：车库门巨大无比，上面一层还有公寓。他在一辆白色厢式货车后停车，从吉普上跳下来，拿上了队长的盾牌。隐隐传来机械的声音，他循着声音进了车库内部，那里有一个穿着灰色连身工作服、带着巨大白色护目镜的人在操作电圆锯。

随着Clint走进，Steve抬头看他，把护目镜推了上去，锯末钻进了他脸上的皱纹。电锯的锐响灭了下去。Steve两眼发直——看的不是Clint，而是Clint手里的盾，Clint笨拙地把盾递给他，发觉他本该提前想好说什么的，当下他大脑一片空白。

Steve一言不发，只是绕过锯木架走来，把盾从他手里接过去。他把盾转过来，套在手上，翻过来，又翻回去。那金属蹭着他的皮肤发出刺耳的声音。

“他在他们手里，”最终Clint说。“他受伤了，在他们手里。在神盾局手里。”

Steve脸上骤然现出某种复杂而骇人的神情。他动了动嘴唇，可是什么也没说。

“有个炸弹，”Clint说；突然把这部分情况讲出来像是重中之重。“有人阴谋——要炸大厦，Stark大厦。Barnes猜了出来，阻止了他们。但他受伤了。”

Steve的嘴唇又翕动起来，可这一次他勉强吐出几个沙哑的音节。“可他还活着？”

“是啊，”Clint说，衷心希望这话是真的；他了解Natasha的每个表情，可她脸上写满了畏惧。这让他想起来了：“Natasha跟他在一起，”他说，连忙从衣袋放出了手机。他把手机举起：上面有一个闪烁的蓝点。“Natasha，”他说。“她把自己和他铐在了一起。”

Steve把手机从他手里拿来，盯着看。“你该娶她，”过了一会他说。“趁我还没这么做。”

“我不知道她想不想要长久关系，”Clint皱起眉头说。

“你该问问，”Steve说，然后一手拿着Clint的手机、一手拿着盾牌，走向了白色货车的驾驶位。

“慢着。Steve。你有什么打算？”Clint问。

“没什么打算，”Steve说。“我要去找他。”

“可是。”Clint傻瞪着他：Steve手里有盾牌，但还穿着工作服，他还留着胡子——操，他刚刚推到额头上的灰扑扑的护目镜甚至还在那里。

“可是怎么？”Steve厉色看着他。“可是 _怎么_ ？”

“没怎么，”Clint说。“我跟你去，”钻进了货车的副驾驶位。

* * *

“你对我们并没有坦诚以待，Romanoff特工。”Michael Hodge是纽约神盾总部的负责人。由于她还跟Barnes铐在一起，他不得不到她这里来，到他们有着钢门和小圆窗的狭窄牢房来，这给了她一阵阴暗的快意。

来这里的路上很不好办：她设法使同行的特工注意到队长受了伤，挪动他需要谨慎，但他们依旧坚持把他当做危险罪犯对待。她猜对致命的冬日战士多年的警报确实有这个效果：他们就像是猎人，带着围捕多年的猎物回营，仿佛他是野鹿或者熊。即便是现在，就算昏迷着，James Barnes还是受着禁锢，被厚重的皮带绑在床上，这连带着限制了Natasha的动作。他们故意没有给她拿椅子。可她至少能确保Barnes没有被虐待或殴打，没有经受饱受憎恨的囚犯被拘押时常有的遭遇；照他现在的情况，哪怕摇晃或者恶意的搬动都可能对他造成长久损伤。

Hodge用下巴指了指手铐。“钥匙在哪？”Natasha微笑着耸耸肩；没有钥匙。

Hodge说，“CIA的Cooper局长正从华盛顿赶来；他要对你提出指控。你参与了对冬日战士的追捕；妈的，你是 _主管_ 。可如今你却这样……”他指指他们铐在一起的手腕。“那么告诉我：你是一直在撒谎，还是冬日战士策反了你？”

“他不是冬日战士，”Natasha说。“他是美国队长，”当Hodge张嘴要反驳，她叹了口气，带着恰到好处的傲慢说，“瞧，你的安全级别还是不够高，”这话让Hodge僵住；他好像要被自己的口水呛死了。“Cooper也是一样，”她安抚地补充，“如果这样你感觉能好点的话，”然后：“虽说我猜他们现在只有告诉你了。”

Hodge勃然大怒。“告诉 _我_ 什么……？”

Natasha说，“这个人是James Buchanan Barnes，”Hodge的反应是她梦寐以求的，他的愤怒立刻变成了讶异和惊叹，然后出现了第一丝暴露在外的不安。“我敢说你认识这名字，它就在大厅里那面英雄纪念墙上，”Hodge的不安进一步成了直接的惊惶。他盯着Barnes——Barnes的头上缠了绷带，淤血渗在他的皮肤下，在他脸上留下深色的斑块，虽说他看起来并不在最佳状态，但依旧认得出来，他就是那个侧脸被镌刻在华盛顿咆哮突击队纪念碑的大理石上的人，那个在画中永远守在美国队长身侧的人。

“Barnes跟Rogers在同一年被注射了超级血清，1943年，”这是真的，不过略去了故事的好一部分。Natasha举起她的手，Barnes的手也连着被拉了起来。“要是你不信，就查一下他的指纹。”

可Hodge明显相信了她的话；他脸上满是一个官僚主义者最自然而然的神情：遮丑的欲望。她保持淡漠的表情说，“为你着想，我希望Cooper尽快赶到。等这事传出去，我可不想当这地方管事的人。你们必须做出决策，重大的决策。哦，顺便，”她带着甜美的讥讽说，“如果我是你，我会准备好迎接Steve的到访。”

* * *

神盾总部外面有着围墙和极大一片“禁止停车”的地带，可Steve直接把车停在大楼门口，下车了。Clint迅速跟上：Steve对违章停车显然一点不在乎，再说，毕竟Tony从来都这么干。Steve绕过混凝土的反恐围墙，从大楼巨大的旋转门进了处处用黑色花岗岩装饰的大厅。Clint跟在他后面进去，然后刻意慢下几步替Steve留意背后；Steve都没有注意周围，甚至没有——像他以前常做的那样——在大厅中央的英雄纪念墙前驻足。

当年他们在这栋楼里待过很长时间，通常是从地下进入，不过有时候也走前厅，警卫会对他们微笑——你们好，复仇者！——然后摆摆手让他们通过。可现在，所有的安保人员都紧盯着这个毅然走来、穿着连身工作服、脚蹬工地靴、蓄着胡须的高个子，逐渐向他靠拢：就算他带着盾牌，他们也没有认出他来，因为Steve持盾的方式与往常不同，不是骄傲的高举，而仅仅是低低拎在身侧，像拿着个旧公文包或是袋子。Steve似乎没有注意到他们按V字阵式冲着他不断逼近，也没有注意他们的手移到了他们的枪把上——或者，要是他注意到了，他显得丝毫不在乎。

Steve没有和安检处的警卫多费口舌，直接大步走过了安检口——这时候枪就举起来了。

他们包围了他。大厅进入封锁状态。

一个警卫走了上来，手里的枪直指Steve的胸口。“停，”他说。

Steve停步，但是并没有把盾牌举起来，而是柔声说，“这样没用的，Tom，”然后他握住枪杆向上抬去，使枪指着他额头正中才放手。“这样可能才行。”

没有人敢喘气或者动弹。Clint向前走了一步，不确定如果他们开枪的话他该怎么办。可这时，他看见警卫露出迟疑的神情；他盯着Steve的脸。“Rogers队长？”

“对，Tom，是我，”Steve说，然后：“现在我要上楼见Michael Hodge。”

Tom犹豫着。“Hodge先生的日程表上没有预约。”

Steve哀伤的微笑转瞬即逝。“没有预约他也会见我的，”Tom想了一想，然后点点头放下了武器。其他的警卫也照做了，一个接一个。

* * *

她听见床上传来一声轻喘，回头发现James睁开了眼睛，他的瞳孔放大着，因恐慌而晦暗。他还没说什么，她就明白了他认不出她；她能看见他脸上的惊恐和迷茫。“你是谁？”James嘶哑地问，然后意识到他被绑住了。他开始在粗厚的皮革绑带下伸展扭动，然后打了个冷战呻吟出声，脸色变得惨白，微微泛青；显然他连动一动都会觉得恶心。

“没事的；James，会没事的，”她轻声说，想让他镇静下来，怕他伤到自己加剧伤势。她摸着他的脸。“是我。我是Natasha，”她说。“我是你的 _朋友_ ——”

他皮肤湿冷，冒起冷汗来，急促地呼吸着。“我没有朋友。”

“有的，你有的，”她柔声说。“而且你还有Steve；Steve很快就来了，”她简直能看到那个名字闪现在他脸上、在他脑海。他迅速眨着眼睛，然后停了下来，双眼失焦，无神地盯着半空。

“Steve，”他说。

“是啊，”她说。“他就要来了，”接着她皱起眉头，因为James的整个身体都变得松弛，得知了这件事放下心来，眼睛开始向后翻：但是如果可能的话最好让他保持清醒。“James，”她说，然后语气强硬了些，她捏了捏他的手，“James？”可是他头滚向一侧，又失去了意识。

* * *

电梯门一开，面前是神盾局的办公厅，显而易见警卫Tom或者其他什么人发了消息警告过他们Steve要来了，因为屋里鸦雀无声，所有人都坐在桌边，却没有人工作，尽管有些人在假装做事：有人把电话举在耳边，或者把手放在键盘上。可是当Steve阔步走进Hodge的办公室，走进大厅角落里一个玻璃房间，所有的目光都锁定着他，所有的人头都转过去跟随着他。

Hodge办公室的门是开着的，可他明显是决定坐在他硕大的办公桌后迎接Steve。桌上高高堆着文件，还有两台电脑和三台平板：这是个忙着让世界维持运转的人。“Rogers队长，”Hodge说，站起身来。“Steve，”可他迅速退了一步，因为Steve一下举起盾牌，伸向前去，越过凌乱的办公桌把盾牌送到他面前。

“你想要的就是这个吗？”Steve问。“来，拿着。”Hodge试图伸手把盾牌接下的时候，Steve放手了，盾在Hodge手中颤动——是这样的，Steve举着盾的模样显得那么浑然天成轻如易举，都没有人意识到那是个多大的家伙，多么沉，多么笨重。Clint亲身经历过才知道，盾牌他用过一两次；他举过，扔过。并不像某些人表面上那么容易。现在盾牌的上半开始下坠，Hodge手忙脚乱想要拿住，以防盾牌砸在桌子上。盾在他手里显得庞大无比，他的样子荒唐至极。

“现在把我的朋友还给我，”Steve说。“把James Barnes还给我。”Hodge刚要提出异议，他就堵住了他的话头。

“现在。就现在，”尽管他蓄着胡须带着护目镜，他就是美国队长，义愤似火。

### 第二章

Natasha一抬眼，发现Steve立在门口，他像是直接从工地赶来的，像是不顾一切直接跑了过来。他看看James，躺在那里的James，伤口缝过针，头上缠着绷带，淤血聚积在他闭上的双眼周围，让他的整张脸青紫一片。Steve走上前来，咬紧牙关嘟囔着，“不，不，不，”——他要着手除去的是束带，他赤手扯断了粗厚的皮革绑带。Natasha警惕地看了一眼走进来的Clint：有时候他们会忘记Steve能变成这个样子。Steve的脸像是大理石雕砌的一般，可表面之下存在着一种狂暴；对于这些束缚，他比Barnes还要愤怒。

等绑带全部断掉，Barnes脱离了束缚，Steve不均匀地吸了几口气说，“他——他有没有——？”Natasha迅速向他担保：“他醒过，睁开眼睛了。他也能动弹，他动了他的手和胳膊。”Steve点点头，松了口气。“可是他的记忆……他不认识我，好像也不记得发生了什么。我感觉甚至难说他知不知道自己是谁，”Natasha说，然后：“你，他还记得。”

“是啊，”Steve轻轻地说，坐到了床沿上，低头望着。“Buck？Bucky？”他伸手去摸Barnes的脸，中途停下了手，改为握住了他的手，金属的那只，攥了攥。可Barnes没有醒。

如果你处理得当，手铐就可以打开：如果知道怎么摆布就很容易，如果不知道就完全不可能。Natasha“咯”地一声打开手铐，首先从Barnes的手腕上取下，然后是她自己的。她把手铐递给Clint，开始揉搓着手恢复血液循环。

“哦，这个啊，”Clint带着几分怀旧说。

Natasha看了看Steve，后者还在低头盯着Barnes。“他救了很多人，你知道，”她说。“他们要去炸中央车站，炸毁上面的大厦。有一个人得救完全归功于他——一个普通列车长，绑上炸弹背心的人质。他用盾牌保护了那个人——而不是他自己。于是……”她比划了一下。

“肯定不假，”Steve在床侧悄声说。“我告诉过你，Natasha：他是我认识的最好的人。在我们小时候——是我惹事，他来收尾。他父母都是好人；他从不愿意让他们失望。他保护他的妹妹——还有我；他是年龄最大的那个。然后战争爆发的时候，他就参军了。上帝啊……他们都对他做了什么啊，做了什么。”

Natasha迫切地低声说，“现在你有什么打算？”让她吃惊的是，Steve大笑起来。

“没有打算。”Steve微笑，同时却又那么悲伤。“这是一场战争。我们要么回家，要么战死，”然后一个微弱的声音说：“那是以前的打算，”Steve扭头看着Barnes说，“没错。”

Barnes伸出一只手，Steve把头向下探去，这样Barnes就能摸到他的脸。“你什么时候留的胡子？”

“我们逃走的时候，”Steve柔声回答。“你叫我留的。”

“我喜欢，”Barnes说，手指抚摸着他的胡须。“我会吻一个留着胡子的人吗？我猜我一定很进步。”

Steve俯下身，无比温柔地吻他。“你确实是的，”他咧嘴一笑告诉他，然后想起要紧事，说：“你感觉怎么样，伙计？你觉得你能动吗？我想带你离开这个鬼地方。”

Barnes顿了一下，评估了一下自己的情况，一次系统检查。“我可以，我觉得吧，只要你帮我。”他对Steve苦笑。“我什么都办得到，只要你帮我。”突然他皱起眉头。“嘿，有一个女孩……”

Steve向后坐了坐，指着Natasha，她向前凑了一点。“Natasha，”Steve说。“她是我们的朋友。”

Barnes的眼睛扫视着她。“是啊，她是这么说的。”

“Clint也在这里。Clint Barton。鹰眼，”Barnes的视线移到他身上。“你有很多朋友，Buck。”

“是啊，而且你会需要几个朋友，”Natasha插话，交叉起双臂。“他们不会就这么让你们离开的。唔——你，Steve，你 _也许可以_ 。可是他不行。”她咬住嘴唇。“我告诉他们说他是James Buchanan Barnes——”

“他 _就是_ James Buchanan Barnes，”Steve坚决地说。

“——可是在这栋楼里总有人把他看成冬日战士，我向你保证。”

“他们什么都证明不了，”Steve说。“冬日战士是个鬼故事，这是你亲口说的。”

“没错，可他们希望他是个鬼故事，他才是鬼故事。现在？”Natasha摇头。“他们不会就这么让你们离开的。”

Steve望着Barnes，轻轻地问，“这样你觉得可以吗？”

Barnes迎上他的目光。“行，”他说。“可以，”接着Steve俯下身去，Barnes咬紧了牙，Steve小心翼翼把他扶起来，把他的铁臂拉过自己的肩膀。

Natasha傻傻瞧着他们，突然不知所措；她不懂。“你们是在……？”

“如果是这样，”Steve说，直视着她的眼睛，“那就这样吧。”

有那么一会，他们谁也没说话。随后Clint说，“我去把车开过来。就算带着车冲进这该死的大厅也要开过来，”Steve点头，把钥匙抛给他。Clint单手接过来，从门口出去了。

他们开始离开，Barnes紧紧抓着Steve，可是就算大腿上有伤，还是自己走了起来。“Steve，”Natasha开口，不知道怎么劝他别这样做。Steve没给她留机会。

“Natasha，我受够了，”Steve说。“上一次我犯了个错——我们犯了个错。我们逃跑了。一旦你开始逃跑，他们就会——”

“——穷追不舍，让你永远停不下来，”Barnes喃喃着；他面色苍白，可是依旧走着，集中起精神。Steve的脸痛苦地抽动了一下，他说，“是啊，Buck。是这样。”

* * *

“先生，您不能这样，”一个警卫开口，接着：“停下。先生，我需要您停下，”可Steve只是搀紧了Barnes走了下去，带着Barnes一步一步地向前。跟在后面的Natasha听见了广播声响，然后是“13号警报，我这里有13号警报，”这是囚犯出逃的代码，真是可笑，如果这算是囚犯出逃，逃得也太他妈慢了：他们拖着步子，一步接一步。

“我们什么 _武器_ 都没有，”Natasha跟在他们身后，半是呻吟地抱怨；他们俘虏她的时候收走了她的武器；所有的武器——好吧，差不多是所有的。“我们没有 _Tony_ ，没有 _Thor_ ，没有——我们可以让Tony过几分钟到这里来，他就在市区里，而且Coulson死而复生了，你听说了吗？Maria Hill也会帮我们，要是我们给她打电话，”可是他们也收走了她的通讯设备，而且就算他们显然把Steve从街上放了进来，Steve身上也没带手机；他当然不会带了。“只要 _稍微_ 有一点规划，我们就能——”

“这无所谓，”Steve说，另一条胳膊搂着Barnes的腰。“都无所谓。”

他似乎是对的，因为他们还在向前行进。来了更多的警卫，都带着更多的枪，他们的步话机上有了更多说话声，却没有人拦住他们——直到Barnes在电梯附近自己停下了，粗重地说，“等等，我需要——就让我，”然后在同一句话里自相矛盾起来，“我没事；我要吐了。”

“如果你需要，就吐吧，”Steve说，稳住他，紧紧抱住他，等着他的颤抖平息下去。Barnes转过身子，这样就能靠在Steve身上，他手紧紧攥着Steve的衣服，剧烈地喘息着，闭着眼睛冷汗直流，显然在克制他的恶心。屋里的人纹丝不动，鸦雀无声，Natasha看着每一个看着他们的人：两个美国队长，两个互相支撑倚靠的受伤的战士；这是她见过最离奇的景象。她不知道Barnes是不是终究还要吐出来，不知道这样的话又会发生什么。

“好了，”Barnes终于说，勉强点了点头。

“好了？”Steve问，担忧地看着他。

“对，”Barnes说，Steve按下电梯的按钮。按钮亮了。

* * *

等他们到了最底层，消息肯定已经传出去了——大厅挤满了人，不只有全副武装的警卫，还有穿着西装的情报探员和神盾的其他员工。步话机上的说话声变得紧迫，Natasha看见有人按着耳机，有人把手腕举到嘴边——他们在向某个人报告，是Hodge？Cooper？谁呢？Steve忽视了他们，温柔地拉着Barnes向前走；Barnes脸部苍白湿冷的皮肤上淤伤斑驳，可他还站着，每一步之间带着倔强而出人意料的优雅。

他们面前的人群渐渐分开一条道路，警卫们皱着眉头，举起枪又放下，咬住了牙。跟在场的所有人一样，Natasha很清楚他们这时应当采取什么行动——包围他们，推着他们跪下，铐住他们——但是没人想这么做。她能看见离他们最近的警卫咬着嘴唇。耐心本身就是一种战术。让他们自己耗尽精力吧——而尤其在这种情况下，很有可能Barnes会体力不支倒下，给他们一个良心可以接受的机会。Barnes也知道——她能从他紧绷的姿态读出来——她听见他对Steve咕哝着，“如果他们拦下我们，你会先处理我的，伙计，对吧？扭断我的脖子。”

“好，”Steve毫不犹豫地说，Natasha感到浑身发凉。

走到大厅的一半时，Barnes停住，然后扭过头来，因痛畏缩着——他在找她，她意识到，于是到了他不用费力也能看见她的地方。“Natasha，”他说，眼神似乎更清醒些了。“对不起。现在我记得了，”她对他微笑着说，“很好，James。你最好记得。”

* * *

他们几乎到了玻璃门，这时有人拦住了他们。一个几乎和Steve一样高、一样健壮的警卫站出来，用枪瞄准了他，她的队伍在她周围展开。她刚毅的脸紧绷着，有些哀伤。周围的人连忙后退。“先生，他们要我阻止您离开，”她说。

“是啊，”Steve说，语气疲惫，还十分善解人意。“肯定。”他看着她。她看着他。他们的眼睛大概在同一高度上。他们都无视了他们中间的枪；仿佛枪根本不存在一样。Natasha估量着，如果自己快速行动，能抢来多少武器；至少三件，她想。

“对不起，”Steve低声说，“可你必须放我们走。”

那女人盯着他：一个对直截了当的命令做出反应的好战士。Natasha叹了口气：他们曾经不都是好战士吗？

Steve的声音几不可闻。“我不能再这么活下去了，”他对她说。“所以。”他叹了口气，又把Barnes扶好。“我不会怪你，”他说——也许这句话让她下定了决心，因为突然之间她放下了枪，低声说着，“退后，所有人退后。给他们开门。现在，”她低低咆哮。“快。”

* * *

钥匙叮当作响，锁一下开了。Barnes站不稳了，Natasha迅速跑到他另一侧；如果必要，她会把他拖到车上。他们走起来，然后传来一声四处回荡的叫喊，他们身后的人群出现挪动的声响——Natasha真希望她之前还是拿了把枪，因为也许Steve是视死如归了，可要是她的话死也得他妈拉几个垫背的。

可那不是另一支特战队或特种部队。他们身后的人群分开，走来的是——Natasha眨了眨眼——Harry Perkins。她记得他；他很倒霉，恰恰在奇塔瑞袭击的那周调到了纽约总部，直接从学院出来，看上去大概也就十四岁。现在他看着也没比那时候大多少；他的西装外套松松垮垮，Natasha看见他里面穿着一件针织背心，这让他就像个刚从教堂逃出来的小毛孩。他冲出人群跑向他们，费力地拎着一件东西；那是盾牌。他拿着美国队长的盾牌。

Steve转过身来。“队长，”Perkins上气不接下气地说，放慢了速度。他勉强举起了盾；它在他手里颤动。

Steve盯着盾牌，仿佛措手不及，几乎对它感到愤怒。他咬住腮帮内部，面部扭曲起来，摇了头。不。不。他重新转过身去，可Perkins走上前来，把盾举起送到他面前。

“队长，求你了，”Perkins说。“拿上吧。求求你再拿上它吧，”仿佛整个大厅的人都屏息以待，等着看他会接下还是会拒绝。时间变得漫长，变得滞重。 _别接！_ Natasha想要喊。 _Steve，不要！_ 她能在Barnes脸上看到同样的神情，虽说他忍住没有说话： _你什么也不欠这帮混蛋的，Steve。你为他们战斗够久了。你自由了——我们走吧_ ，可是Steve只是站在那里，盯着盾牌，胸膛随着呼吸明显地一起一伏。很久以前，他曾打算把盾扔在身后，留给Tony；Natasha知道，她看见Steve把盾牌挂在了墙上。可最后他还是把盾带上了。一个错误——或者至少Steve是这么认为的。可他似乎还是要重蹈覆辙。

她支撑住Barnes更多的重量，Steve举起一只手接下了盾牌——能听出屋里所有人都松了口气，显然感到了安慰，除了她、Steve和Barnes。Steve麻木地盯着盾牌——如果真有负担，这无疑就是千钧重荷了——随后她惊恐地发现Barnes向她转过脸来，不想让Steve看到他的表情，因为他难以再控制自己：他几乎要落泪了。

Natasha迅速行动起来。“好了，”她咬着牙说道，“如果我们要走， _现在就走_ ；我们快离开这鬼地方吧，”这让Steve醒过神来，他们一起搀着Barnes走过玻璃门，穿过人行道，到了白色货车那里。Natasha打开车门跳上了车，她跟Steve一起把Barnes弄上了车。他喘息着，因为震动难忍痛苦的呻吟，可他们把他弄上了车，然后Natasha爬到了后座，这样Steve就能上车来扶住Barnes。

门重重关上。“开车，”Steve对Clint说，Clint照做了。

“再挺一挺，”Steve对Barnes说。“等一下你就能在你自己该死的床上休息了，”Barnes望着他说，“我们真的要回去吗？我们真的要回家了？”

“是啊，”Steve说。“我是说，难道你想去给小熊队助威吗？”这一定是他们之间的某个梗，因为Bucky大笑一声，因痛缩了一下，他说，“不，我不想。可是Steve……”

“我不会逃了。不会再逃了。如果他们想要我们，”Steve阴沉地说，“他们就得自己找上门来。”Natasha担忧地看着Clint，可是Barnes点着头，表情严峻，然后他说，“好样的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者忍不住要说一些，只是个人观点，嫌烦请直接跳过。
> 
> 本来想大义凛然跟righteous like fire意思是相近的，但是个人感觉凛然缺乏怒火的温度。  
> 这是整个系列里我最爱的一篇，甚至或许可以说是我看过所有Stucky文里最震撼我的文之一，不靠虐，而是因为它使我看待这两个人的方式发生了最大的改变。第一次读完的时候呆了很久，心里一直难以平静。那时候队三还没上映，于是甚至有些希望队三也表达出一些相似的东西。当然，想想而已。即使这样，这篇里还是有很强的既视感，只是比起队三因私怨而起的高潮，这里的矛盾似乎更直击人心一点。  
> 连着第九部一起看，也许我是太悲观地看待自己的族群，但想到的第一句话是这个世界配不上他们。  
> 看见过有人说：即使Steve Rogers堪称是为世界放下了一切，却从没有人跟他说：“谢谢你，你尽职了，现在你可以休息了。”想了想也许队二里的Sam曾经有一点这个意思？不考虑Steve本人有多少继续战斗的意愿，只说他所处的环境有多少要他继续付出的期望，也是叫人心酸的。  
> 在这个故事里，此时的他们只是经过漫长的岁月和无情的命运摧折后，两个伤痕累累相互扶持的人，重新站在众目睽睽之下，重新站在全世界面前，被迫停止了躲藏，被夺去了安宁，于是倔强地伫立着，拒绝再逃跑，凭着尊严悲愤地邀战，坦然面对着可能的终结。这个他们曾为之奋战为之牺牲的世界，只给了他们一丝狭缝作为生存的空间，现在，连这狭缝也越发窄了起来。  
> 难以想象那会是怎样一种感觉，一手搂着自己的一切，朝着自己可能将要永远失去的自由一步一步艰难地前行，每一步都可能是最后一步，而随时可能给他们带来厄运的人，却正也是他们曾为之流血牺牲的同一群人。他们是默然接受了现状的疲惫的战士，这一次视死如归的战斗不为世人，只为自己好好活在这世上的权利。他们不想质问命运吗？也许他们的这平静本身就是一种控诉，这段举步维艰的跋涉也变得格外震撼。当他们抱了必死的决心去打捍卫彼此的一场仗，在这没有硝烟的战争中，魄力本身就是骇人的利器。相信他们周围的人也都看到了，至少也隐隐感觉到了，所以都不敢上前。面对这样两个战士，两个传奇，他们的自由，他们的权利，不是常人有资格予取予夺的。  
> 心存善念的人应该都难以启齿再去夺走他们的幸福，要求他们继续为自己牺牲，遑论把他们收入掌中当成可随意使用的工具。  
> 坐在顶层操纵局势的人只想要服帖好用的工具。而普罗大众需要的是一个英雄，一个完人，一座灯塔，一个信念的符号。这比对工具的要求要苛刻得多，也是一种可怕的重担。文中两次写到盾牌实际上还是很重，看了只想捂着心口蜷缩起来。美国队长的身份意味着何其艰巨的责任，而Steve他之前（还有之后替下他的Bucky）一直做得那么好，“没有某些人表面上那么容易。”“你能想象把那样的力量交给任何比他逊色的人吗？”也许这就是Perkins执意想要把盾交还给Steve的原因，仅仅作为美国队长责任的象征，没有了主人，它都那么令人望而生畏。世上没有第二个Steve Rogers。美国队长曾是他的一部分，他出逃的时候也难以割舍自己的过去，而这一天，在这里，他做出决定，与不断给他带来痛苦的过去决裂了。他履行这份职责的时候是如此出色，让人太容易把这当做一种理所当然，但没有人生来就理应肩负此等重任的。  
> 如果他不堪重负呢？如果他无法时刻准备无私奉献鞠躬尽瘁呢？如果他选择了自己的利益决定为自己、为自己爱的人而离开这个位置呢？  
> 如果他不完美，剩下所有同样不完美的人能否接受他的不完美？（从内战后的反响来看，显然有些人不能）  
> 如果他已经在捍卫世人的过程中失去了太多，世人是否还该要求他继续战斗？是否还该要求他藏起自己的伤口自己的脆弱替人出生入死？是否还该要求他去扮演一个完美的人？  
> 在英雄之前，他首先是一个人。他不能解甲归田吗？  
> 他们付出的代价够多了吗？  
> 把盾抛下绝尘而去，还是带上盾留住担下这份责任的可能性，这只该是他自己的选择。  
> 而这个Steve，还是选择了把盾接下来。  
> 唉。  
> 也正应上复联四后队长可能不再出现的消息，如果是真的，希望官方善良一点，给他一个好些的结局。


End file.
